Things we don't like to think about
by Ncisbonescovertaffairs
Summary: This is set a few hours after Nessie and Jacobs wedding. The family is all sitting down and thinking about stuff... Please let me know what you think.
1. Thoughts and visions

**Disclaimer: I do not and dont want to own twilight**

Sitting around the unneeded fireplace in the newest Cullen residence everyone was talking about the wedding that had ended just a few hours before hand. Renesmee and Jacob had just gotten married and there were a lot of mixed feelings going around the room.

Edward was still on the fence about it all, not wanting to admit that his not so little, little girl was all grown up and that she was off on her honeymoon with a new last name. Bella on the other hand was ecstatic, knowing that Nessie was very happy and that the chance of Jacob ever hurting her was so slim that it was best not to think about. Bella still couldn't believe her little girl was now married to her eternally young best friend. that was weird too think about when not but ten years ago there had been a big rivalry between Jacob and edward about who would win her own heart, but in her mind it had never really been a contest.

Jasper sat in the corner with his wife on his lap, feeling all the emotions was mentally tiring so he was just focusing on the happiness in the room and from Alice. He thought back all those years ago when he was married to the wonderful women who was snuggled up in his lap. The amount of time since then only seemed like a second but he would not trade anything for Alice. She was his rock, keeping him grounded when everything else seemed to be out of place, this was how almost any newly wed felt, and Jasper could tell Edward was not very comfortable at the moment but was trying to continue smiling so that no one would question it.

Emmett was doing his best to make Edward as uncomfortable as possible, knowing that he hated the thought of his little girl and Jacob black at Isle Esme all alone with no chaperones. "I wonder how many of the pillows they'll break, what do you guys think?" he said a little more loudly than necessary. Rose smacked him on the back of the head, Carlisle and Esme shot him a warning look, and Edward just glared at him, with a lot of hated behind it.

Just then Alice but out laughing and all the attention that had been focused on Emmett just moments before hand was on her. She was trying very hard to block out the images she had just seen for fear of Edwards sanity, but she guessed it was already too late by the look on his face.

"Alice" Edward groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Thats worse the Carlisle and Esme! stop it!" with that he walked out the door, probably too hunt or just get away from what Alice had just seen.

"They were doing it on the beach." Alice said simply and everyone was laughing uncontrollably, everyone but rose that was.

"Why on earth would she ever sleep with that mutt!?" she murmured.

"Oh give it a rest Rose they are married and its not like you and Emmett are much better!" Esme said as she snuggled into her husband, "Need I remind you how many beds you two have broken in the past eighty years? because I do believe its a lot more than eighty!"

Rose smiled as if remembering some fond memories, "Oh yes Esme do remind me, because if i'm not mistaken I think you two have gone through quite a few beds in your century long marriage have you not?"

Everyone laughed because though it was impossible to blush Carlisle and Esme were about as close to it as you could get. Esme buried her head in the crook of his neck while trying not to laugh along with their children. Carlisle just shook his head as he looked around the room. He enjoyed having all his children together and happy, and was excited to have a new grandson in the mix, even though he had been a member of the family for quite a while. The thought of Nessie and Jacob doing things that married couples do was not a fun thing to think about so he did his best to move the conversation to a nicer topic that wouldn't leave any of them mentally scarred for the next few years.

* * *

On the island Jacob and Nessie were cuddled under the covers in the master bedroom, not wearing much other than the sheet and comforter, smiling at eachother like the rest of the world was gone.

"Please tell me we don't have to move in with our parents, because I want to be doing that for a long time and not with Edward or any of the rest of them around." Jacob said only half joking."

Nessie laughed bringing him closer to her, "Yeah I don't think I want them around either because i plan on doing a lot more of that as well." she said as she reached up to kiss him and pulled the covers over their head in the processes.

**I hope you liked it, I am new to this fandom and i'm not actually that big of a fan, I love Carlisle and Esme and all the couples but i'm not the biggest Edward and Bella fan, but you can't love everything right!? I feel like I could continue this and I already have parts of it written in my head but if you guys don't like it i'm not going to post it because theres no point in posting something people don't like! Thanks for reading and review if you would like me too keep going or if you think I should leave it right here as a one shot. I am also looking for a beta if any one is interested! I love learning to improve my writing so it won't be painful, I promise! Thanks again for reading and sorry for rambling!**


	2. Rooms and returns

**Okay you said more so here it is!**

The newlyweds had been back for about six hours and everyone had a bet going too see how long it took Edward too burst. he was very happy to see Remesmee but not quite so thrilled to see Jacob, but was putting up a pretty good show of welcoming them both back. Nessie and Jacobs flight had gotten in earlier that morning and everyone had met them at the airport. When Edward had headed to the luggage cart Nessie had just laughed and showed her father the small back pack she had used as a carry on and said that was all she had. Everyone had snickered as Edwards face fell at the small amount of cloths that could have fit in that and the amount of clothes you would need when you've spent a month away from your normal wardrobe. The clan made it home safe and sound, Jacob taking care to ride with Carlisle and Esme instead of nessie and her parents, not wanting to be in the same car as Edward while being so close too nessie knowing his mind would wander the their very fun month away from anyone else.

The time that it took to get back to the house didn't seem like it was long enough but Jacob knew he would just have to get over it and move on and that Edward was going to have too get used too the fact that he and Nessie were married now and they were going to take full advantage of the fact, as they already had several times over.

"So did you have fun?" Bella asked which had so many meanings and Edward really didn't want to know the answer too most of them.

"Lots" Nessie replied smiling to herself, deciding to make her father even more uncomfortable just for the fun of it she continued on, "The master bed room needs more pillows though, and the table in the breakfast nook is probably going to have to be replaced."

"Okay lets not talk about this any more shall we!? What about Jacob did he have fun?" no sooner had the word left Edwards lip he held up his hand to silence her, "forget I asked because I really don't want to know that either!" Bella and Nessie were dying of laughter when they pulled into the cullens driveway just behind Carlisle, Esme and Jacob and hurried out of the car.

* * *

Everyone made their way inside and Nessie went to drop her stuff off in her room. she turned around to see Jacob had come up the stairs without her noticing. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked nearer.

"So is this now our bedroom?" he asked, bringing his lips to hers for a brief but enticing kiss.

"Hmmm" she hummed as he pulled away, her eyes still shut as she took in the moment. "I do believe it does, saying as they can't kick you out when you try to spend the night any more! and we can get involved in some more fun activities." she finished up pulling his lips back to hers with a kiss that left him with no doubt of what she was alluding to, and making him wish they were still alone on the isle.

"Are you two hungry? You must be! After the flight and the airline doesn't give you much food so you must want something to eat!" Esme called as she walked up the stairs though neither of the two who were supposed to be listening could even hear her. As she opened up the door too Nessies room to find her granddaughter in a tongue war with Jacob. She wasn't sure what emotion she should be feeling, knowing she should tell them she was here but she also understood the feeling of being married for just a few short weeks. Her mind wandered back to her and Carlisle as she remembered coming home from their honeymoon and Edward wanting nothing but to get away from the two of them when there were like that.

Esme closed the door and waited about thirty seconds before knocking on the door and repeating her earlier question but this time she was sure they were listening. It seemed that Jacob was always hungry so when she heard the confirmation at her making food she smiled as she walked down the stairs thinking about how food isn't what either of them were hungry for at the moment.

"Mother!" Edward nearly growled as she reached the bottom step, "Stop it! please! Just... just dont even go there! its not something I ever want to have to think about and I wouldn't think you would want to be thinking about it either!" he was almost begging at this point.

"Sorry sweety!" she moved into the kitchen reciting a scene from shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet as she went. planning on making pasta and garlic bread for the two as that was Jacobs favorite meal.

"Thank you!" he called after her!

**okay so I have decided to make this story basically everyone walking in on Nessie and Jacob at one point or another, as I think that all of them would have really mixed feelings about the encounter and I want to see how it will turn out! So that was the Esme chapter and I think it may be rose next, as I think it will be fun to write her walking in on them as I know that she and Jacob are not the best of friends! So pm me if you have any ideas and review if you want more! I have it written in my head but i'm not really sure if its actually any good or worth writing so I would love feedback! I AM ALSO STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! PM ME IF INTERESTED! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
